Pocket Items
by slantedknitting
Summary: Ron tries to help Harry relax. Harry/Ron slash.


Harry yawned widely, stretching his arms out and laying the Evening Prophet on the table. He rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and sighed. "Kingsley is an arse."

"Er," Ron set down his cup of tea and leaned back in his chair, "I wouldn't go that far, mate. He's just doing his job. You're just doing your job. His job is to help you and make sure that you're doing your job –"

"Yeah, I get it. It's just a lot of work. I'm exhausted. I almost fell asleep at the pub with Seamus tonight."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Yawning again, Harry ran his hands over his face. "I think I might just go to bed now, if that's okay." He pushed back his chair and stood slowly, stretching his arms over his head.

Ron casually reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle that he set on the table.

Harry looked at the lube for a moment before chuckling. "Ron…" Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm so tired," Harry whined, looking at the bottle with resigned interest.

"I could make it worth your while to stay up," Ron said quietly as he stood and walked over to Harry. "And you can sleep in tomorrow for as long as you want."

Harry conceded a smile and nipped at Ron's earlobe. "Okay."

Ron wrapped his arms protectively around Harry and spun. A moment later, they were up in their bedroom, locked in a kiss. Ron nibbled across Harry's jaw as he undid Harry's pants and pushed them to the floor with his underwear. Before Harry could raise his hands to Ron's waist, he found himself naked and on his stomach, sprawled out on the bed. He discarded his glasses on the night stand and waited anxiously for Ron to descend upon him.

"You need to relax." Ron's breath tickled Harry's neck and an all-mighty shiver ran down his spine as Ron licked his ear and then blew on the damp skin.

"I am relaxed," Harry spoke into the comforter.

"Oh, yes, and these knots in your back are to keep your spine aligned."

Harry snorted and wiggled up the bed to plant his face on a cool pillow. "And what if they are?"

"They're not, love," Ron said quietly, rolling to the side and yanking open a drawer on the bedside table. He pulled out a pear-shaped bottle and rolled back over to straddle Harry's legs. He squeezed some liquid out onto his hands and a warm, vanilla scent filled the room.

"I thought we were going to use that lube?" Harry lifted his head and tried to turn to look at Ron.

"Maybe later… maybe tomorrow night. You're too tense."

"I'm not tense." Harry frowned and tried to flip over, but Ron held him down and began rubbing the scented oil over his back. "I want sex, Weasley."

"Shut up, Harry." Ron chuckled and poured more oil over Harry's back before kneading Harry's tense, bulging muscles. "Just relax, love. Go to sleep. I'll take care of you."

"I want sex," Harry insisted pointlessly as he stretched out his arms along his sides. "You're keeping me up – I want your cock."

Ron rolled his eyes and crawled off the bed. "You stay where you are, Potter, or I'll throw a hot stone at your head."

"Worst boyfriend ever," Harry grumbled, reaching under him to adjust his wilting erection. "Promising me sex and giving me a massage instead. Threatening me with brain damage as he's telling me to relax."

"You know," Ron flicked his wand and summoned a heavy, lumpy bag from a hallway closet, "most people like the opportunity to relax, for free, under the hands of their highly-trained lover. Especially people who work 15 hours a day."

"Don't fucking remind me."

"No cursing. Only relaxing. Now, be quiet." Ron pulled a towel out of the bag and charmed it to hover over the bed on Harry's left side. Then, one by one, he pulled out smooth, curved, flat stones, heated them with his wand, and placed them on the floating towel. "Are you relaxing?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No. I'm horny. And pissed off."

"You're impossible. I'm trying to do something nice for you. Could you at least try? You'll feel a lot better."

"I want to go to bed," Harry moaned in a miserable, flat voice.

Ron lowered himself down next to Harry and kissed him gently. "You can go to sleep as I massage you. I'm not keeping you up – I'm helping you get to sleep. You haven't slept properly all week, and you've been working the longest days known to wizard-kind, and you need to relax or you're going to go mad."

"I can't even remember what relaxed is," Harry muttered, stuffing his face back into the dent on the pillow.

"That's okay. I'll show you. Just close your eyes and don't think about work."

Harry grunted a muffled response into the pillow as Ron sat up and coated his hands in oil again before running them up and down Harry's muscular back. He waited until Harry unclenched his fists, and then picked up a large hot rock. He placed it in the center of Harry's lower back and smiled at Harry's long, deep breath.

"Ishot," Harry mumbled.

"I know, love. Does it feel good?"

"Hotter," Harry decided after a moment.

Ron grabbed his wand off the hovering towel and placed its tip on the rock. "Is that better?"

"Yes." Harry buried his face again and Ron adjusted the temperature of the other rocks before taking them down. He coated them in massage oil and placed several rocks up Harry's back, aligning two on either side of his spine until there was a trail from the large rock up to the base of Harry's neck.

"Alright, love?" Harry moaned appreciatively and Ron placed two hot, round rocks in both of Harry's hands. "Good. Sit tight, then." He moved to the end of the bed and began massaging Harry's thin, toned legs, swirling his knuckles around in Harry's warm flesh until he was sure all the muscles were relaxed. Then, he moved up the bed and rubbed down each of Harry's arms.

Ron placed a light kiss on the middle of Harry's neck before reaching for two more hot stones. Holding them in his hands, he dug them into the skin on Harry's back that wasn't already covered by hot stones. Harry inhaled sharply as Ron applied more and more pressure to the knots around his shoulder blades.

"Shhh," Ron comforted him quietly, moving his hands and the rocks slower. When Harry's breathing calmed back down, Ron removed the rocks lining his spine, and the large rock covering his lower back and spread more oil over the warm, red skin. He massaged Harry's back with the hot stones in his hands until he thought that he repetitive motion might put even him to sleep. Confident that Harry was out cold and that he had done all he could, Ron lowered the towel and the rocks to the floor, summoned a blanket to drape over Harry, and left to go sleep in the guest bedroom.

**-xxx-**

Harry woke to the sound of his own loud snoring. He groaned and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. Something was missing. Harry opened his eyes. Ron wasn't there. Sunlight was shining through the windows. Taking a deep breath, he sat up and ran his hands over his face. After a few seconds upright, he flung himself back onto the soft bed and arched his back gracefully. He spread his limbs and curled his toes and jutted out his chest.

"That's kind of hot." Ron's voice came from the doorway.

Harry sank back onto the bed and undulated as a wave of warmth washed over his newly awakened body. "What, stretching?"

"When you do it like that, and you're naked, and you're you, then yeah."

Harry grunted and slowly sat up. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Christ. Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"You needed the rest. Don't you feel better?"

Harry contemplated his current state. The only thing he could feel was his full bladder. "I have to pee."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm making lunch, so come down when you're done."

Harry grunted as Ron turned and left. He stood, raised his arms above his head, and stretched some more until he felt able to walk to the bathroom. After relieving himself and pulling on some dirty jeans, he went downstairs.

"Lentil soup?" Harry asked, grinning as the rich smell hit his nostrils.

"Yes sir." Ron set down a bowl of steaming, thick, dark liquid in front of Harry as he sat down. "Your favorite, right?" he asked, filling another bowl and sitting down across the table.

"Absolutely." Harry blew loudly into his hot soup. When it had cooled down enough to be edible, he scooped large spoonfuls of it into his watering mouth. "Thank you so much!"

Ron laughed at the muffled thanks and started eating. When he and Harry had both finished, they sat comfortably at the table, discussing whether they would be able to find a suitable place for a leisurely evening broomstick ride.

At a lull in the conversation, Harry stood up and, pushing Ron's chair away from the table, straddled Ron's thighs with his own and sat himself in Ron's lap.

"Hullo," Ron mused, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle.

"Hi." Harry dipped his head and kissed along a tendon in Ron's neck. "Thank you for last night."

Ron grinned and leaned his head back. "No problem, mate. You more than needed it."

"True, true." Harry kissed up to Ron's earlobe and nibbled on it. "Where's that lube?"

"Upstairs," Ron gasped as Harry's tongue shot into his ear.

"Good." Harry stood abruptly, adjusting and smoothing down his shirt. "I think I'll go put it to good use." Winking, he left the kitchen and walked upstairs.

Ron groaned to himself and followed shortly, to find Harry already sprawled out on the bed, wanking himself with a clearly lubricated hand. Ron's eyes drank in the scene for a moment before stripping and crawling up the bed.

"That lube better taste good," Ron murmured, kissing up one of Harry's thighs. He knocked Harry's hand away and licked cautiously at the slick cock in front of him. Frowning, he stood and went to find his wand. "That has to go," he said, finding and pointing it at Harry.

"Hey! Don't aim your wand at my – ah!"

Chuckling, Ron flicked his wand and washed Harry clean of the lubricant. "I would never hurt you, love," Ron said, tossing the wand aside and laying down between Harry's legs. He licked from the base of Harry's cock to the tip, smiled at Harry's full-body shudder, and then took the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing around the head.

Harry grunted roughly, reaching down and fisting Ron's hair briefly before clenching his hands around the sheets instead. "Shit – ahh…" Harry hissed as Ron's head bobbed up and down.

A minute later, Ron released Harry's cock and focused lower, sliding his tongue over Harry's balls and then swirling it over Harry's perineum. He sucked on the smooth skin, causing Harry to inhale such a shuddering gasp that Ron looked up to see if Harry was okay. Harry immediately shoved Ron's head back down and demanded that he do it again, so Ron reattached his lips to the spot behind Harry's balls and sucked forcefully.

Harry exclaimed a few nonsensical syllables and squirmed wildly. After lavishing Harry's perineum with his tongue, Ron sat up and pushed Harry's legs up and apart.

"Ready for the lube, again?"

"Is that _really_ a question worth asking?" Harry panted.

Grinning, Ron grabbed the bottle off the bedside table and squeezed a small amount onto his hand. As he spread it around his fingers, he leaned down and sucked the tip of Harry's cock.

"Ron," Harry grunted, bucking his hips as Ron slid two slick fingers into his arse. "Mer – _ah_ – lin – no – _ah_ – yes, _there_, fuck." Harry bit his lip harshly and gave a whiney groan as Ron thrust his fingers against Harry's prostate.

Ron smiled and sat up again, watching Harry's face carefully, waiting for his lover to draw close to an orgasm. Soon enough, Harry's eyes were rolling back in his head and he was fucking himself enthusiastically on Ron's fingers, and reaching desperately for his cock.

"No, no, no." Ron pulled his hand away from Harry's arse and held down both of Harry's wrists. "Don't touch yourself."

"Ron!" Harry growled through his teeth, bucking his hips pointlessly in the air, hoping for some friction to relieve the ache in his groin.

"Calm down," Ron instructed soothingly, leaning down and kissing Harry's cheek. "Control yourself."

"Control – ugh!" Harry tried to free his hands, but Ron tightened his grip.

"I think you need some help with that," Ron said, jumping off the bed and grabbing his wand before Harry could have a chance to touch himself. With two swishes, Ron tied Harry's hands to the bedposts.

"Ron!" Harry thrashed pointlessly against his restraints. "I hate you."

"You do not," Ron said, spreading lube over his cock. "You love me," he teased, getting on his knees between Harry's legs. "Say it," he said in a much rougher voice, positioning his cock between Harry's smooth, round cheeks.

"Iloveyou," Harry breathed, trying to push his hips closer to Ron.

"I don't believe you."

Harry stilled and rolled his eyes. "I love you, you git. Can we get on with this? This is the first day we've even had time to have sex in… in… shit, I can't even think straight right now, Ron, please!" Harry pleaded, desperately.

"Alright." Ron shrugged as though agreeing to buy more pumpkin juice, and pushed himself quickly into Harry.

"Yes." Harry's back bowed as Ron began pumping his hips in earnest.

"Fuck." Ron grabbed Harry's hips and slammed into him harder. He reeled in the orgasmic sensations pooling in his thighs.

"Ron – ugh – _Ron_," Harry cried out, trying in vain to release his hands to grasp his throbbing, weeping cock.

"No," Ron said, sternly, adjusting his angle to hit Harry's prostate with more force. He flung Harry's legs unceremoniously into the air, bracing Harry's thighs on his chest.

Harry gasped incoherently as his toes went numb and his balls drew closer to his cock, which was shaking with each of Ron's violent thrusts.

"Ron – aaa – R-ro…" Harry's breath hitched as his whole body arched. He flung his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream of unnamable rapture as his orgasm pulsed through him.

Ron watched as Harry's untouched cock expelled strands of pearly come. He looked up and watched Harry's expression turn from almost painfully overwhelming pleasure into perfect, sated contentment and bliss. Rocking his hips a few more times, Ron cried out and spilled himself into Harry, twitching involuntarily as the intense ecstasy consumed him.

"Ron," Harry whispered a moment later, as he tried to regain control of his breathing, "could I have my hands back?"

Ron smirked lazily and pulled himself out of Harry as he leaned over and picked his wand off the floor. He released Harry's hands and fell onto the bed, still panting heavily.

"That was intense," Harry mumbled, grabbing Ron's wand and quickly cleaning the come off his chest. He curled up against Ron's side, draping one leg over Ron's and sighing happily.

"Yeah, it was," Ron agreed, closing his eyes and rolling his head, cracking his neck loudly. "Fancy a nap?"

Harry snorted, but made no protest to the suggestion. It wasn't often these days he had so much time to sleep.


End file.
